Attack of the Dolls: Fushigi Yuugi Style!
by The Demon Princess
Summary: Plain and simple, coffee + TDP= sucky story. Chaos, inasnity, OOC, suggestive themeing, junk, you know. If you're reeeeaaaly bored, check this out.
1. Attack of the Dolls: Fushigi Yuugi Style...

Untitled Normal Page

Attack of the Dolls: Fushigi Yuugi Style!

Tamahome: What are we doing here?!?!

Tasuki: What the hell are those creepy looking dots in the distance?

Chichiri: Tasuki, no da? How can be creepy if they're just dots, no da?

Tama-neko: Mreow! *Stiffs ares and sits up, pretending to be a teddy bear* MREEEOW! (Kowaii! In cat langauge)

Tamahome: We can't understand you, you stupid cat!

ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, YOU MESSED WITH TAMA-NEKO, YOU'RE DEAD. TAMAHOME DOLL! YOU'RE ON!

Tamahome Doll: Oh yeah! Tamahome! Lets have some fuuuuun! *Tamahome doll runs off and brings back a basket. He opens the basket and inside are... INFINITE GIRL ACESSORIES! Tamahome rubs his little kawaii hands together and smirks devilishly. He tears off his doll-clothing and puts on a fancy, skimpy, prom dress from the year 2000. He then puts on lipstick, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and other girl stuff until he looks better than anything Nuriko and Hotohori could pull off.*

Tamahome: NOOOOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA BECOME GAY LIKE NURIKOOOOO!!! *Throws his hands up shreiking in terror.*

Nuriko: Watch it! *Uppercuts Tamahome*

Tamahome: AIYAAAA! *Think typical Team Rocket exit*

Nyan-Nyan: Ha! It wasn't us this time! *Taiitsukun appears* *Punt*

Nyan-Nyan: AIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Tamahome Doll jumps up and kisses Tasuki*

Tamahome Doll: (In a very high voice, not to mention drunk-sounding) I wuuuv you Tassssuki...!

Tasuki: AGHHHH!!! TAMAHOME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Tamahome: I didn't do anything... *Spots Nuriko* AGHHHH!

Nuriko: TA-MA-HO-ME! *Punt*

Tamahome: AIYAAAA!

TASUKI DOLL! CHICHIRI DOLL! NURIKO DOLL! HOTOHORI DOLL! ATTACK!

*Four dolls appear.*

Tasuki Doll: Look at my tessen! *Brings out a fan the size of a toothpick*

Tasuki: What the hell is that? A little fire can't scare me, so :P! *Tasuki smirks, fangs showing*

Tasuki Doll: It's a water tessen! H2O! *A waterfall douses Tasuki*

Tasuki: KOWAII!!!!

Hotohori Doll: *Points to Tasuki Doll's tessen* How did a downpour come from that little thing?

Tasuki Doll: *Shrugs* Ask her, *Points to the girl sitting in the distance*

Hotohori Doll: Is that TDP-sama?

Tamahome Doll: (Still in a high, slurred voice) Yeeeeep.... Sheee's aaaalssssoooo known aaas Demon-hime.

TAMAHOME-DOLL, NO MORE SAKE FOR YOU!

Tamahome Doll: (Same Voice) Yeeeessss, Demon-hime...

Nuriko Doll: Demon-hime? Is this what you asked for? *Points to fifty gallons of... something....*

YEP, RAM 'EM ALL DOWN HOTOHORI, CHICHIRI, TAMAHOME, NURIKO, TASUKI, MITSUKAKE, MIAKA, EVEN CHIRIKO'S THROATS!

Chichiri Doll: What is that junk, no da?

Nuriko Doll: *Smirking* Nuriko Specials.

*After everyones all good and drunk*

Tasuki Doll: H2O!

Tamahome Doll: I think you drowned Tasuki, Tasuki Doll...

Tasuki Doll: Hell with it, H2O!!!!

Nuriko Doll: Are you sure you want to keep this up, Tasuki Doll?

Tasuki Doll: Well, it keeps him from joining them, *Points to four figures*

Chichiri Doll: I thought the Miko had to be a virgin, no da...?

Tasuki Doll: Well, we don't have a Miko anymore then, hell with it. H2O!

Hotohori Doll: I seems that Hotohori doesn't want to share Miaka....

Nuriko Doll: Are those Nuriko's bracelets glowing...?

Hotohori: AIYAAAAA!

Nuriko Doll: Let's see who gets to keep Miaka...

Miaka Doll: Hentai! *Bashes Nuriko Doll with mallet*

Tamahome Doll: Hoooney! When did you get here? *Gets bashed by mallet*

Chiriko Doll: What about Seiryuu...?

*Tamahome Doll points to three figures in the distance*

Chichiri Doll: Thats freaky, no da?

Nuriko Doll: Yeah... Can she even tell the twins apart?

Chichiri Doll: Well, now they don't have a miko either, no da?

Tamahome Doll: What happened to all of the Seiryuu sei? *Points to Nakago and Soi*

Nuriko Doll: I used up all of Tasuki's emergency sake.

Tasuki Doll: I lost my counterpart...

Tasuki: LEKKA SHIEN! *Punt* *Punt*

Nuriko: AIYAAAA!

Tamahome: AIYAAAA!

Nuriko Doll: I guess Tasuki gets Miaka...

Ashitare: Rwoooowr!

Tama-neko: Mrwooooowr! *Ashitare licks Tama-neko and they play fetch*

Mitsukake Doll: I didn't know Tama-neko could throw things...

Tama-neko Doll: I didn't either.

All Dolls: You can speak?!?!

Tama-neko: She let me, *Points to TDP*

Nuriko: TA-MA-HO-MEEEEE! *They make out*

Nuriko Doll: Eep... I think TDP had too much coffee... Her mind's in the gutter.

*Chichiri and Mitsukake have their arms latched around one anothers shoulders singing, staggering along.*

'Hana no, saku...'

'Se kai ni!'

'Inochi Miru You ni!'

'Tori ga....'

Nuriko Doll: THATS IT! We're stoping this junk until next time!

Chichiri Doll: Yeah, when TDP-sama has a cleaner mind, no da?

Tamahome Doll: Next time we'll intoduce limited addition collectable Seiryuu Dolls!

Tasuki Doll: Hold on a sec.... H2O! *Douses Tasuki again* K, come again so you can all see me puch this guy off a diving board, k?

Mitsukake Doll: ... This is just wrong.... Make them stop!

Chiriko Doll: I cannot even hope to decipher what goes on within TDP-sama's mind. I should analize her sometime... Just to see how to turn her off...

Miaka Doll: More junk after a food break!

Hotohori: I am far more beautiful than my counterpart!

*SWEATDROPS* WELL, ERM... DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND AMONG THE CAST, I'LL STOP THIS FOR NOW....


	2. Attack of the Dolls: Fushigi Yuugi Style...

Attack of the Dolls:

Attack of the Dolls: Fushigi Yuugi Style: Part Two!

WARNING!!!! THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN COLLABORATED BY DAYSHADOW, TDP-SAMA, AND UKELELE! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE HEART PROBLEMS! DO NOT SUE US IF YOU DIE WHILE READING THIS. WE WARNED YOU AND TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY! @-@ (BTW, I stole the Doll idea from DayShadow. Shhhh! Don't tell her! Eep! She's reading this? NANI!?! She's helping write this? *gulp* ~TDP-sama)

THE DEMON PRINCESS  
**Ukelele  
**DayShadow

Understand? Okie!

DayShadow-sama takes her new Magical Writing Wand (TM) that came with her new author's license (It would have been a poetic license because it sounds better but she sucks at poetry. I'M the one that rocks at poetry! ~Once again, TDP-sama) and drops all of our *cough* beloved FY cast into one of her favorite places in the whole world. GREECE! 

**Actually... It's not **_**quite**_** that exotic **

JAPAN!...? 

**Iie**

CHINA!....?

**No, thats where we came from,**

Oh.... [Ukelele hands TDP-sama her script] OH, AH, GOT IT, THE SWIMMING POOL!!! WAITTA MINUTE.... WHO WROTE THIS?!?! [DayShadow stumbles in drunker than Tasuki and Koji would be after a really bad day. The sad part is, she's underage,] DAYSHADOW!!! 

Ya said so yershelf, Dollsh are mine!!!!!!!!!! Plush, my Okaasama'sh de shwim club Treasurer, sho's I gid guests in free! FREE! FREESH, I TELLSH YA! FREESH! OKANE NE NE NE NE!!!! *FAINTS*

**Oh, SHUT UP!!!!!! Cut the crap and get to the stupid story already!!!! Sheesh.**

AIGHT, AIGHT. SOMEONE REVIVE DAYSHADOW, BAKA!

Mitsukake Doll: Well, there are only two healers here, and the other one's a fat baka, so I guess I'LL do it, being the talented, wonderful Doll that I am! *Revives DayShadow*

*CHANTS* HANGOVER! HANGOVER! HANGOVER! HANGOVER!

I don't have a hangover... Oh, yes I do. Ouch. I think I'm gonna go lie down for a minute. Nuriko! Nuriko Doll! *Nuriko Doll and its human counterpart appear* Take over for me and keep Ukelele-chan and TDP-chan-

SAMA!!! TDP-SAMA!!!!

Whatever. Keep up from screwing around with everybody's lives TOO much, will ya?

Nuriko: Hai!

Nuriko Doll: Yes, Dearest. Until we meet again!

Ahh! I want the real one, not the Doll!

Nuriko Doll: *sweatdrops* I was MOCKING you.

Um... I think I'll just go lie down now.

**If you think you are going to skip and not help DayShadow, you got your priorities wrong. GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!**

ERM, UKELELE? LAY OFF THE EXCLAMATION MARKS! WE'RE ON A BUDGET!

**I DON'T CARE!!!! Sheesh. Let's just get the story going... Please?**

AIGHT. SO.... TASUKI, YOU'RE MINE! TASUKI DOLL! AT MY COMMAND! CHICHIRI DOLL! AT MY COMMAND! AMIBOSHI AND SUBOSHI PLUSHIES, AT MY COMMAND! HOTOHORI DOLL! AT MY COMMAND!

Tasuki Doll: Hai! At your damn command, TDP-sama!

Hotohori Doll: Hai! My beautiful self shall allow itself to bend at your every whim, for now.

Chichiri Doll: Da!

Amiboshi Plushie: Hai, Demon-hime

Suboshi Doll: Whatever.

*Stumbles out of the clinic with a giant band-aid on her head* Okay! I'm back by popular demand! Nuriko Doll, Tama-neko Doll, Yui Doll, Soi Doll, ASSEMBLE!

Nuriko Doll: Here I am!

Tama-neko Doll: I'm a cat! I'm not supposed to talk!

WELL, *POOF*, NOW YOU CAN SO HAH!

Tama-neko Doll: I'm a talking cat!

Yui Doll: DS-chan says I'm the most adorable little girl Doll...

Nuriko Doll: But I'm the cutest Doll of All!

Yui Doll: All genders, you mean.

Soi Doll: Shaddup an' lemme introduce myself. I ain't a thing like my counterpart! DIE, ALL WHO OPPOSE DS-SAMA!

***rubs hands together impishly* Alrighty! Nyan-Nyan Dolls! At my d-**

Nyan-Nyan Doll 1: Yay!

Nyan-Nyan Doll 2: Cool! Cool! We're in this fic!

Nyan-Nyan Doll 3: How is that cool?

Nyan-Nyan Doll 4: Lets fix Nuriko's perversion!

That's why I LIKE Nuriko, bakas! *punt*

Tama-neko Doll: Wait... You want to marry him BECAUSE he's gay?

I DON'T THINK IT WORKS THAT WAY, DAYSHADOW....

I never said I like him THAT way! I just want to keep him as an adorable pet. I HOPE he gets together with Hotohori!

Hotohori Doll: Just leave me out of this.

Nyan-Nyan Doll 1: Nuriko's gay, Nuriko's GAY!!!!! GAY, GAY,** GAY**!!!!!!!!!

Nyan-Nyan Doll 3: Do me a favor. STOP YELLING!! My ears hurt.

**Am I doing alright? (I'm **_**totally **_**new to this.)**

Nyan-Nyan Doll 2: I still wanna fix Taiitsukun's face!!!

WELL, EVERYONE... DO YOU THINK IT'S TIME TO BRING THE CAST IN? *RUBS HANDS TOGETHER IN ANTICIPATION*

Yes! Let's throw a pool party in honor of Tasuki!

YES, NOW.... *SHE WHIPS OUT HER MAGICAL TASUKI TORTURING PEN* "ONCE UPON A TIME THE SUZAKU AND SEIRYUU SEISHI SUDDENLY FOUND THEMSELVES IN AN ICE-COLD POOL WITH AN EXCEPTION OF TASUKI, WHO SUDDENLY FOUND HIMSELF STUCK ON TOP OF A VEEEEEERRRRRRY HIGH DIVING BOARD."

Tasuki Doll: Remember? I promised you all that I would fuckin' push him off a diving board this chapter!

**Oh no you don't! I want to push him off the diving board!!!!**

....

....

...Ukelele, we're not _in_ the story, we're just writing... Erm... Typing it.

**Whoops.**

....AND, UKELELE, DID YOU FORGET THAT WE'RE ON A BUDGET FOR THE exclamation MARKS?!?

**I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Taiitsukun: Alright, you've used up all of your exclamation mark budget, no more for the rest of this story.

NANI? ? ? AHHHH YOU'RE RIGHT ..... I WAS TRYING TO USE AN exclamation MARK RIGHT THERE INCASE YOU'RE WONDERING. _**UKELELE**_ I HOPE THE FONT CHANGE WILL MAKE UP FOR LOST exclamation MARKS.

Oh come on. This is really bad. I just can't keep talking like this. Eeck. I'm monotonous. Help me. Now. Ukekele.

**I really don't care. I can use as many as I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!**

AGHHHHH|||| YOU'VE GONE OVER THE BUDGET||||| NOOOOO||||| HMPH, I'M KICKING YOU OUT| TASUKI DOLL| TAMAHOME DOLL|

Tasuki Doll: Yes TDP-sama?

Tamahome Doll: What?

GO STEAL SOME exclamation MARKS FROM GATOR RI AND RYUEN'S BUDGET.

Tasuki Doll: Hell yeah! Steal junk!

Tamahome Doll: Alright!

YOU'RE BOTH BREAKING THE BUDGET!!!! ACK...

[Ryuen and Gator Ri suddenly find themselves over their exclamation mark budget. (Gomen nasai Ryuen! Gomen nasai Gator Ri! ~TDP-sama)]

Well, since, even with the stolen goods, we only have a limited amount of exclamation marks, there's only one more thing we can fit in.

NANI?

Tasuki walks the plank, and we all get drunk on chlorine. That's our spending limit.

ALRIGHT!!!

*Tasuki Doll brings out his tessen.*

Tasuki Doll: Everyone ready? *He smirkes his fanged smirk, everyone nods*

Tasuki: Onegai! Don't! This thing is too fuckin' high! I can't swim! That water is deep as hell!

Tasuki Doll: H2O! *Tasuki Doll climbs up the diving board and blasts Tasuki with water. It pushes him off the board.*

Tasuki: AIYEEE!!!!!!!!!*kersplash*

WELL, WE'RE OUT OF TIME AND EXCLAMATION MARKS--

**Whoah, wait a second, what's DayShadow doing over there?**

SHE'S GUZZLING POOL WATER, AND NOW....

*totally drunk* (to Yui) Nuriko! I loooove yoooouuuuu! Maaaarrrrrry meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Yui: Please, go away before I call the lifeguard to come strangle you.

**Where'd you get those exclamation marks?**

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TOTALY BLIND TO THE CHARICTERS AND THE BUDGET?

I gotsh my emergenshy suppliesh! Yahoo!

Mistsukake Doll: Is she...

Tasuki Doll: Mental?

Chichiri Doll: Is she...

Chiriko Doll: Nuts?

Chichiri: Na no da?

Miaka Doll: No, DayShadow is just acting like normal DayShadow.

Nyan-Nyan Doll #4: I want to fix DayShadow's insanity! *gets punted by TDP-chan (DAYSHADOW, FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S SAMA. DO NOT MAKE ME HURT YOU.~TDP-SAMA) for nearly breaking the budget*

Don't worry, she's so cute, she can have my last one.

**Hey, whaddya know, I found a couple quarters at the bottom of the kiddie pool. We can still have one more exclamation mark.**

I NEED TOGET SOME PUNCH, EXCUSE ME. *SHE EXITS, IN A HURRY.*

**But... What do we use the last mark for? *everyone thinks***

Hotohori Doll: I'm so beautiful! *Is ripped apart at the hands of DayShadow and Ukelele*

**That was our last exclamation mark, un-handsome Doll baka.**

I'M BAAAACK! NO DA! NA NO DA! DAAAAA! NAAAAA! NO DAAAAAA! NAAAA NOOOO DAAAAA! *APPEARENTLY, TDP-SAMA SUFFERS FROM SEVERE CAFFEINE INTAKE.*

Chichiri Doll: She's reeeaaaaly going over the budget, isn't she, no da?

Kill?

**Kill.**

WE HAVE TO CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE NOT SUITED FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF TWELVE.

OH, BTW, TDP-_**SAMA**_ WANTS EVERYONE TO VISIT THE INSANE DAYSHADOW. SHE WRITES WEIRD JUNK AND WHATNOT, SO, VISIT [DAYSHADOW][1]!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=86695



End file.
